Poem Preamble
by Mark Meredith
Summary: The end of Batman the Movie shocked and confused people. Why'd they kill Jack Napier/the Joker when Bruce Wayne Batman and Napier are the most famous crime-fighter/super villain fight ongoing in comic history? Let me attempt to explain it this way in a way that you all might maybe understand: perhaps in movies the villain usually has to die in the end, maybe. Some!


Approx Word Count 500

2013:

Disposable Copy

Introduction to Prelude: A Verse Poem; Batman 5

by

M. Walter Meredith

The end of Batman the Movie shocked and confused people. Why'd they kill Jack Napier/the Joker when Bruce Wayne Batman and Napier are the most famous crime-fighter/super villain fight ongoing in comic history?! Let me attempt to explain it this way in a way that you all might maybe understand: perhaps in movies the villain usually has to die in the end, maybe. Some of you might be also confused by the mechanical laughter coming from Napier.

Those of you, who are comic fans from the 60's, please do not give away to the rest of the fans the explanation to what the mechanical laughter was! Perhaps it was intentional by Sam Hamm the writer to keep the fate of Napier a mystery to all but true comics fans that know the advertisements in comic books before 1980's came around/about. Remember the ads for X-ray spectacles?! Don't tell the rest o' the peeples the secret!

The writer Sam Hamm perhaps wanted to keep the mystery alive of whether Napier was still alive and would be back some day to finish the final conflict. Was Napier still alive?! The average people are wondering, but the true fans know for sure. Is Napier dead?!

Can Napier have come back to life in the first Batman Movie series, everybody? Let me just talk to the comics fans for a second. Most the people **think** that Napier is alive, so why couldn't they have brought back Jack Nicholson when Jack Nicholson was ready to reprise his role?! What if the guy who played the young Jack Napier decided to play Napier now that he's a little bit older?!

Wouldn't that be a wild idea?!

THE End

Lines Count 20

2013:

Disposable Copy

Verse Poem; Preamble to Batman 5

by

M. Meredith

The bystanders had gathered around the bell tower after the Batwing had crashed into the front of it.

A church tower bell, fell down through the inside of the bell-tower into the lobby and after the police had arrived and a helicopter had flown around the tower and the masonry blocks had fallen down and the police chief cordoned off the area a body had fallen.

The citizens of Gotham had gathered around this body as the robotic laughter rang out around from the mysterious body.

It was the killer named Joker.

What was that strange recording of false laughter repeating over and over again?

The police having gathered around the criminal named Joker, the commissioner called James Gordon pulled out from the inside **jacket** pocket of Jack Napier the Joker, a cloth bag.

The false laughter was coming out from inside the little cloth sack.

The little cloth sack suddenly begun to say, **"So, **you have found my bag of laughs! Obviously, I have lost the battle.

**I haven't lost the war though!**

**Do you get it?!**

**This is where my android's voice comes from and since I laugh most the time, my voice comes from my bag o' laffs ****in case the police have busted my android. Pretty funny huh?!**

**I guess the joke's on you, Bats!**

**My bag's failsafe unit has detected that my robot has been searched and my bag removed so my contingency plan has been put in motion. **

Commissioner Jim Gordon looked inside of the bag to see how the device works, the robot, and the device inside the sack both exploded at the same time right in front of Mr. Gordon.

Mr. Gordon was blown back, Mr. Gordon's head whipping backwards from the explosion!

The android lay there with his plastic skin and his costume blown off to reveal the circuits beneath and the robot face underneath.

There were lenses where the eyes once were.

The people strewn back on the ground all around the wreckage like pieces of a just-shattered mirror strewn around the robot, the people struggled to get up.

The citizens were the ones that heard the bag o' laughs device in pieces on the ground say, "Not a bomb, just fireworks y'big sissies!

Why so serious"? the people who weren't unconscious knew that the battle between Joker and the Batman had not ended: but that it had only just begun.

The End


End file.
